


Better Accommodations

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Belly Kink, Burping, F/M, Fetish, Vore, endo, no digestion, safe vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 02:17:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18001913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: Karkat finds himself unable to sleep in his cocoon. Luckily, Terezi's stomach seems to be plenty comfortable.Taken from a request from tumblr.





	Better Accommodations

Karkat was asleep on the meteor, or at least, he was trying his best to sleep. Karkat had trouble getting any sort of rest on the meteor, and even at times such as now, when his eyes were closed and he was laying in his pod, he still didn't get any rest out of it, stirring and shifting and still waking up exhausted. Karkat wasn't alone, however, as a familiar visitor began to stealthily approach his pod. 

Terezi dragged her long, bright-red tongue along the slumbering Karkat's cheek, coating it with a layer of her saliva. He stirred slightly in his sleep, but his eyes remained shut, and Terezi was free to allow herself another taste. She ran her tongue over the Vantas's face again, but somehow, that wasn't enough for her. She opened her mouth slightly, allowing it to pass over Karkat's head.

She lost control of herself now, becoming so consumed by her hunger that she swallowed Karkat's head entirely, with her black lips forming a tight seal around his neck. She continue to suck and gulp, not satisfied still, as Karkat's body went deeper and deeper towards her stomach. At this point, Karkat still hadn't woken up, as Terezi's slimy, drooling mouth and throat did a good job of simulating the feel of a slime pod. 

Her stomach did an even better job of this, as Karkat found out when he landed in her belly with a wet plop. Despite the slimy comfort that surrounded him, the impact of landing in Terezi's belly was enough to shock him awake. Terezi knew that he had awoken the moment he did, as she could feel a turbulent shifting in her belly, and hear a profanity-laden tirade through her tight skin. 

Karkat kicked and punched. He wasn't sure exactly where he was, but the smell and texture of his surroundings quickly confirmed it to be someone's stomach, and the bits of undigested chalk proved it to be Terezi's in particular. 

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Karkat screamed, thrashing inside the troll's gut. "DID YOU SWALLOW ME OR SOMETHING? WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU, CAN YOU NOT KEEP YOUR FUCKHUNGER IN CHECK?"

"Relax" Terezi said, calmly giving her stomach a pat. She was fascinated by the gut she now sported, and ran her hands across it both to get a good feel of its shape given her blindness, and because rubbing it simply felt good! It was round, and large, jutting out a good distance in front of her, best compared to the shapely sphere of a beach ball. "I'm not going to digest you or anything, and besides, you feel pretty good in there"

Karkat was about to scream about how no matter how much Terezi was enjoying herself, he didn't like being trapped in her gut, but he soon realized that it simply wasn't true. Her stomach was indeed comfortable, even more so than his slime pod, and the fact that Terezi loved the feeling so much made it that much more soothing for some reason. 

"FINE, WHATEVER" he said. "I MIGHT AS WELL SLEEP WHILE I'M IN HERE" 

Meanwhile, Terezi found a place to fall asleep herself, laying on her back with her bloated stomach sticking straight up in the air. She slipped into the loveliest food coma she had ever experienced, as she drifted off to sleep to the gentle sensations of Karkat brushing lightly against the walls of her stomach. Karkat, meanwhile, was soothed by the dripping noises inside of her, and the way Terezi would occasionally run her hand ever her stomach made it feel like she was petting his head. 

Terezi awoke the next morning, and promptly proceeded to spit Karkat out onto the floor. "Consider yourself lucky, I almost wanted to keep you in there forever" Terezi said with a toothy smile, patting her now flat, empty stomach with a sense of longing. 

Karkat almost wouldn't have minded, but he needed to wake up eventually and keeping his eyes open in the comfort of Terezi's stomach was almost impossible. 

"YEAH, WHATEVER" he said, scratching the back of his head, both as a way to alleviate his nervousness as he blushed hotly and to comb out the stomach fluid that still clung to his hair. "I MEAN, I GUESS I WOULDN'T MIND DOING IT AGAIN SOMETIME" he said. "I PROBABLY COULDN'T STOP YOU FROM EATING ME AGAIN IF THAT'S WHAT YOU WANTED"

"Yeah, you're probably right" Terezi replied. "But it seems like this is a pretty good deal for both of us. You can finally sleep properly, and I get a nice, squirming belly full of yummy Karkat" 

Karkat nodded shyly, not wanting to admit how comfortable Terezi's stomach had been. 

"SO I GUESS WE'LL DO THIS AGAIN TONIGHT?" he said. Terezi nodded, and they went about their usual activities on the meteor, before it was finally time to rest. Karkat's slime pod remained in the corner of the room, neglected, as it was rendered useless by the slimy embrace of Terezi's gut. 

"Ready? Terezi said as she opened her mouth. Karkat nodded, leaning towards her and allowing his head to pass into her awaiting maw. He tongue explored all over his face, making sure to get every delicious bit of flavor she could before the swallowing began. 

Terezi lifted Karkat over her head, and allowed gravity to do most of the work. He drifted down her slick throat, forming a bulge in her neck, before reaching his final destination as a bulge in her stomach. Terezi's belly jutted out again with Karkat's form, and she was greeted with that heavenly fullness she had been thinking about all day. Terezi sat herself down, allowing her bloated stomach, and by extension Karkat, rest against her knees while she stroked them both lovingly. Once again, they drifted off into a pleasant, peaceful sleep together. 

And so it went, with Karkat journeying into Terezi's stomach night after night, granting himself a lovely sleep while Terezi experience that lovely, tight sensation of Karkat in her tummy. This continued throughout their journey to the meteor, and beyond, as they had no excuse not to repeat this ritual every night when they enjoyed it so much.


End file.
